Chocolate para Killua
by Nazyro
Summary: Es sabido por la mayoría de estudiantes que Killua Zoldyck ama el chocolate, sin embargo solo una persona sabe cual es su favorito. Cuando el día de San Valentín está pronto a caer en el calendario, los chocolates lloverán y el amor andará disperso en cada salón. Todos tienen a alguien para confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Podrá Gon decir los suyos?
1. Presentación

_**Advertencias:**_

• Au _(Alternative Universe; Universo Alterno)._

❝ Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck y Kurapika son estudiantes de secundaria, Leorio Paradinight su profesor de Biología ❞

• Fluff _(O sea no hay escenas explicitas sexuales, aunque considero que esta historia no está para morir de diabetes...)_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

• Créditos a Yoshihiro Togashi, creador del manga/anime de HunterxHunter.

• Pareja principal: GonxKillua/KilluaxGon.

• Pareja secundaria: ¿KurapikaxLeorio/LeorioxKurapika?

 _ **Datos de la historia:**_

• Publicado en Fanfiction: 11/05/18.

• Re-publicado: 10/05/18.

• He tratado de escribir lo menos OoC (a excepción del extra), considero que me fue bien.

• • •

¡Hola, un gusto conocerla/lo!

Muchas gracias por elegir esta historia para leer y pasar el rato. Puse mucho cariño y esmero para que quedara _bonito_...

Sin embargo, me disculpo de antemano por las faltas ortográficas que pueden llegar a haber. A pesar de que lo he editado como dos veces estoy segura de que algún error se me escapó de revisión.

Sin más que decir, luego de esta larga introducción, espero disfrute la historia.

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _:D_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Chocolate para Killua**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Sus ojos poseen un brillo que supera a las estrellas.**_

•

¸..•*¨'*• ❤ •*¨'*•..¸

• • •

—¡Odio San Valentín! —con fuerza arrojó su mochila contra la mesa haciendo que esta tambalee levemente.

—Buenos días Killua —saludó su compañero de banco, Gon Freecss, el cual reaccionó normal ante el escándalo del peliblanco—. ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó viendo la molestia plasmada en aquella mirada.

—¡San Valentín, eso sucede! —exclamó irritado, con los brazos cruzados tomó asiento en su pupitre vecino al pelinegro, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

El salón se encontraba vacío. La mayoría de los estudiantes prefería sacarle provecho a cada minuto para estar fuera de esa jaula que consumía una gran parte de su día, a modo que ambos jóvenes estaban rodeados por útiles escolares ajenos y la agradable brisa ingresando por las ventanas abiertas recorriendo cada rincón, envolviendo y despeinando como una suave caricia los cabellos de los únicos presentes; además del indispensable murmullo del pasillo y del patio.

Lo típico de un día escolar, según ellos.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué tiene de malo ese día? —Gon llevó un dedo a su mentón, se acomodó mejor en el asiento tratando de recordar porqué Killua odiaba tanto esa fecha.

—Tú... —señaló frunciendo el ceño— ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado? —a pesar de intentarlo con mucho esfuerzo su cabeza simplemente no tenía un registro especifico de las fechas a las cuales su amigo le agraden o no. Para empezar, ¿quién lo posee? —No tienes buena memoria —concluyó viendo que los minutos pasaban. Ni teniendo todo el día el pelinegro lo recordaría—. La mayoría de las chicas del salón me dieron un estúpido chocolate.

Si su amigo tuviese un foco sobre su cabeza este se hubiese encendido iluminando el lugar como un faro en medio del océano.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Pero no le veo el problema —ladeó la cabeza, confundido—. Killua tu amas las golosinas, especialmente el chocolate.

Alzó una ceja con extrañeza, le sorprendió que este no entendiera el punto al cual quería llegar. Se acercó lentamente al rostro contrario, teniendo como contestación un parpadeo que denotaba con mayor intensidad su confusión.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Me encanta el chocolate —aseguró—, pero lo que me disgusta es que en sus cartas donde colocan sus nombres y cosas cursis siempre aclaran que conocen acerca de mi gusto al chocolate, ¡ellas no me conocen para nada! —sentenció tomando distancia— Si realmente me conocieran sabrían mi marca favorita de chocolate...

La presencia de un adulto con una altura envidiable y de contextura delgada, vistiendo un arrugado traje azul marino junto con un portafolios cargado en su mano derecha, fue motivo suficiente para que todos quedaran en silencio. Debajo de esos lentes se notaban las seis tazas de café que bebió y aquel bostezo, que bien podría haber tragado a toda la clase, delataba su extremo cansancio.

—Creo que estas exagerando un poco —continuó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ese modo calmarlo—, además San Valentín es pasado mañana, lo que dices deberás soportarlo dentro de poco.

—Ni lo menciones —suspiró.

—Tú fuiste quien lo mencionó primero —murmuró en voz baja con un pequeño mohín.

La presencia de un adulto con una altura envidiable y de una contextura delgada, vistiendo un arrugado traje azul marino junto con un portafolios cargado en su mano derecha, fue motivo suficiente para que todos quedaran en silencio. Debajo de esos lentes se notaban las seis tazas de café que bebió y aquel bostezo, que bien podría haber tragado a toda la clase, delataba su extremo cansancio.

Con desgano depositó el pesado objeto que traía consigo sobre el escritorio para proceder a saludar a sus estudiantes; una respuesta perezosa para el profesor de la primera hora.

—Abran sus libros, página setenta—anunció garabateando una que otra cosa en el pizarrón.

Killua rebuscó el libro en su mochila con la misma energía que poseían los de su alrededor, a excepción de Gon quien ya lo tenía sobre su banco y con la página mencionada abierta y lista para leer; el único ser en ese salón con el vigor suficiente para sonreír tan temprano en la mañana.

—Maldición —Freecss llevó sus ojos hacía su compañero, el cual había dejado la mochila a un lado—, olvidé por completo que teníamos Biología —clavó sus azules ojos en los del pelinegro —. Gon préstame tu libro —sin permiso alguno tomó el objeto y lo llevó hasta su pupitre.

—¿Ehh? ¡Pero si te lo llevas no podré leer! —habló inflando las mejillas.

Ante ese gesto el contrario resopló resignado, devolvió el libro para luego colocar ambos codos sobre la mesa, depositar su cabeza sobre sus manos y, finalmente, desviar la mirada en algún punto lejano.

—No importa, de todos modos, las clases de este sujeto son aburridas.

El segundo involucrado en la situación observó por medio minuto lo que era una clara muestra de que el albino no prestaría atención a clases. En la mente de Gon los circuitos hicieron chispas para determinar que eso no era bueno.

Sin previo aviso cogió la muñeca izquierda haciendo que la cabeza de Killua diera una sacudida a sus neuronas dormidas y, antes de que una queja escapase de sus labios, su cuerpo notó el suave contacto que su amigo ofrecía; un agarre seguro, cálido y fuerte pero no para infringir incomodidad alguna o generar una petición para que lo soltara.

Nunca se negaría a rechazar aquel toque y si fuera más valiente se atrevería a tomar sus dedos, a devolver el gesto para hacerlo mucho más duradero…

Pero la magia terminó en el segundo que la punta de sus dedos tocó las frías hojas del libro de biología, reemplazando el tacto anterior. En busca de una explicación alzó la vista para encontrarse con el otro extremo del libro siendo sostenido por aquella mano que ofreció un encantador toque. Ambos con los brazos extendidos, uniéndolos un pesado libro de biología.

—Si cada uno sostiene una punta y lo mantenemos en el medio será más fácil de leer —sonrió, dejando sus ojos en las letras y dibujos relacionados con las células.

Una vez entendió las buenas intenciones de su mejor amigo decidió mejorar el plan, para no ser una completa molestia y ahorrarse el cansancio de sus brazos en el aire, soltó sin aviso alguno la conexión que lo unía para ponerse de pie y arrastrar su pupitre hasta unirlo con su compañero. No le importó interrumpir la clase y, aun con las miradas sobre él, sonriente, tomó asiento nuevamente.

—¿Killua? —llamó Freecss, quien por suerte tuvo buenos reflejos para salvarle de una caída al _Tomo 1 de las Ciencias Biológicas_ , encontrándose con aquella penetrante mirada a milímetros de su persona.

La cercanía en ese salón de clases nunca fue tan íntima.

—Esto es mejor, ¿no crees?, así podremos leer con mayor comodidad.

Antes de una entusiasta contestación una voz molesta y rasposa acaparó la atención de ambos.

—Ustedes dos… —elevó la voz el hombre a cargo de la clase— ¡Dejen de hablar tanto!

—Oh, lo sentimos, Riolio _-sensei_.

El salón se llenó de risas ante la disculpa de Killua, el cual, solo parpadeó sin comprender lo ocurrido. El profesor, mientras una vena sobresalía de su sien, estrujó las páginas en su mano y la tiza en la otra se partió en dos para luego señalar al chico peliblanco.

—¡Es Leorio- _sensei_! ¡Killua, Gon están castigados!

•

•

•

—Ese viejo —se quejó el albino mientras transportaba una caja llena de papeles hacia la sala de profesores—, obligándonos a llevar sus cosas después de clases.

—¿Por qué resulté involucrado en el castigo? —preguntó el inocente Gon el cual también llevaba una caja en sus manos, después de todo él no era quien había pronunciado mal el nombre del sujeto.

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela _Hunter._ Las clases habían finalizado hace un par de horas.

Con respecto a el porqué estaban allí en ese momento era clara, la penitencia del profesor Leorio consistió en que ambos escribieran su nombre completo hasta que la pizarra quedara sin espacio: _«Para que no se repita una mala pronunciación de mi respetado nombre»_ justificó. Luego de eso mover unas cuantas cajas hasta la sala de profesores; cosa que al mayor le venía de maravilla para aprovechar el tiempo en un descanso para tomar más café.

Gon suspiró depositando las cajas cargadas de papeles sobre el escritorio, seguidamente su mano se deslizó por su frente quitando unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

—Solo faltan unas cinco más y terminaremos —viéndole el lado positivo agregó—: Si nos apresuramos tendré tiempo de comprar algo en la tienda —después de todo el chico tenía cosas que hacer esa tarde.

Su amigo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

La puerta de la sala se abrió despacio y sin producir ni un leve ruido, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises se adentró con una expresión seria.

—Killua con que aquí estabas —dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer llevaba rato buscándolo.

—¿Kurapika- _senpai_? —pronunció con sorpresa.

Un ligero balanceo de su cabeza fue suficiente para demostrar un cordial saludo hacia el par.

—El capitán del club de futbol ha solicitado tu presencia con urgencia.

—¿El capitán…? —su rostro cambió completamente al recordar el motivo y, sí, lo había olvidado por completo— ¡Hoy tenemos un juego!

—¡¿Eh?! —se alteró Gon, de hecho, más que el jugador— ¡Killua! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —reprochó.

Los minutos pasaron en cámara lenta para el rubio quien los veía discutir acerca de las responsabilidades y el compromiso con el equipo, que si bien a él le parecía correcto un regaño no era la ocasión para uno; el tiempo corría.

—Como sea, debes ir de inmediato —informó restándole importancia a la charla, por el momento.

—No quiero —se cruzó de brazos haciendo que los otros dos intercambiaran una mirada confusa—. Hoy tengo extrema pereza —sinceró—, además, estoy castigado y todavía necesito ayudar a Gon a llevar unas ca-.

—¡No puedes Killua! —su amigo se acercó a él y posó sus manos en los hombros del contrario— Los demás necesitan tu ayuda.

Killua quedó inmóvil en cuanto sintió las manos sobre su cuerpo, inevitablemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Otra vez, era la segunda vez en el día que quedaba en las estrellas por el contacto de su amigo.

 _«_ _Maldición ¿Cómo negarse a esas palabras, a ese tacto… cómo negarse a no complacer a Gon?_ _»_

Al final decidió tragarse sus argumentos, de nada le servía seguir poniendo excusas cuando el contrario colocaba aquellos ojos de entusiasmo y sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—E-Está bien —cedió volteando la mirada para que no notasen su expresión. Gon bajó los brazos, agradecido de que lo escucharan—. Lamento tener que dejarte solo con el castigo.

—No te preocupes, ayudaré a Gon en lo que pueda —se apresuró a informar Kurapika.

—Ya lo oíste, Kurapika- _senpai_ me ayudará, ¡así que ve y gana el partido!

El contrario sonrió y avanzó con rapidez hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente.

—Gon —llamó— prometo anotar un punto para ti —aseguró cruzando la puerta.

Corrió por los pasillos con bastante prisa, _«¿A dónde se fue mi pereza?»_ Se preguntó en un momento y cómo respuesta la sonriente figura de Freecss apareció. Motivación suficiente.

Kurapika vio como el peliblanco salió a toda, volteó a ver al único menor que había quedado en el lugar. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado del contrario.

Lanzó un suspiro.

—Gon… ¿Cuándo piensas decirles tus sentimientos? —preguntó alzando una ceja con intriga.

Ah, preguntar eso debió producir un corto circuito porqué la fracción de segundo en la que el color de su cara tardó en ponerse más roja resultó cómico y un tanto preocupante.

—¡Mu-Muy pronto! —afirmó con tantos nervios que le tomó unos minutos volver a hablar con coherencia— Solo espero el momento indicado —explicó llevando su mano a rascar su nuca.

El mayor largó un suspiro, nuevamente, desde que había conocido al par sus meticulosas observaciones le dieron a conocer el sentimiento que Gon poseía hacia Killua.

Y así su curiosidad salió en una pregunta, similar a la anterior, dada inesperadamente en un partido de fútbol: en el instante que Gon saltó de alegría al ver como la victoria coronó al equipo de su escuela, gracias al último punto hecho por su amigo, la pregunta se escabulló de los finos labios de Kurta. Al instante su personalidad reservada y educada le llevó a disculparse, añadiendo que no tenía que contestarle. Aun así, el pelinegro con una sonrisa decidió admitir la verdad con la mayor sinceridad que sus ojos podían transmitir.

Todavía no entendía cómo Gon logró decir aquello con tanta facilidad ante él y no ser capaz de confesarse ante la verdadera persona a la cual van correspondidos esos sentimientos.

—Falta poco para San Valentín —advirtió mientras salía del salón—, si no te apresuras en confesarte quizás él termine enamorándose de alguien más.

—Ya lo sé…

Kurapika creyó haber escuchado su voz con un eje de tristeza y como acostumbraba trató de volver a disculparse por meterse dónde no lo llaman, buscando así la mirada contraria solo para cambiar completamente de idea; los enormes ojos de Gon estaban cargados de un brillo que fácilmente superaba el de las estrellas. Ellas no deslumbraban como lo hacían sus ojos, los de él cargaban sentimientos, pasión y sincero aprecio hacia esa persona.

Sus ojos desprendían esa luz por Killua.

—¡Es por eso que he ideado un plan para confesarme el día de San Valentín! —aquel inesperado proyecto que le mencionaban captó por completo su atención— He decidido regalarle un chocolate a Killua, pero no cualquier chocolate… ¡Un _ChocoRobot_ , eso lo hará muy feliz!

Varias preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza tales como: _«¿Por qué escogiste ese día siendo tan común regalar ese dulce?»_ o _«¿Te confesarás luego de eso?»_ Crueles como _«¿Qué harás si te rechaza?»_

Sin embargo, decidió mantenerse en silencio por una vez, no quería preocupar al chico con la realidad. A Gon las cosas le resultaban bien sin aquella palabra incluida al diccionario. Su mente era simple, no buscaba planes exagerados o las consecuencias de este, o por lo menos a Kurapika, Gon, nunca le mencionó preocupación alguna ante un posible rechazo.

Un plan así sonaba común, San Valentín se hizo para generar amor, confesarse y pasar un buen rato con la persona que te gustaba, el chocolate podría ir con esas intenciones, suponía él.

La conversación fluyó como sus rápidos pasos que los llevaron de ida y vuelta, con cajas entre sus manos hasta la sala de maestros. Estando ante la puerta el menor retomó la charla luego de un pequeño silencio:

—Kurapika- _senpai_ —él miró hacia abajo ante el entusiasmado llamado— ¿Te gusta alguien?

Ambos chicos se detuvieron de repente en una incomprensible, y casi imposible, coordinación.

Esa sí que fue una pregunta inesperada y sin una respuesta inmediata que dar.

Kurapika entonces decidió ver su reflejo ante el vidrio que la puerta frente a él contenía. Y creyó encontrar un veredicto; sus propias pupilas tan grises y opacas fueron suficientes pruebas para darse cuenta de los vacíos que se veían, porqué no tenían a nadie por lo cual estos desprendieran un destello como los de Gon.

Sus ojos jamás se les podrían comparar con los del chico.

Por más edad que él tenga, sabiduría o experiencia en la vida que posea nunca llegarán a brillar ni siquiera un poco. Solo el amor causaba esos efectos y, para él, eso no era fácil de conseguir.

Volvió la mirada hacia abajo nuevamente encontrándose con esos encantadores y envidiables ojos.

Finalmente, un vago pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza: _«El amor es sorprendente»._

—En estos momentos no tengo a na-

Interrumpiendo el momento, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a la figura inconfundible del profesor, el cual no estaba nada contento.

—¡Leorio- _sensei_! —observó el de menor estatura.

—¿Kurapika? —alzó una ceja al reconocer al estudiante— ¿Qué hace un mocoso de tercero ayudando a uno de segundo? —posó su espalda sobre el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos y resoplando, continuó— No me sorprende que no te guste nadie, eres un chico sin corazón.

Con una mescla de enfado e indignación, que logró controlar muy bien, se limitó a tragar saliva antes de responder.

—A usted no le incumbe mis amistades y menos mi estado amoroso —quizás un tono enfadado puede haberse colado en su dialogo—. Además, ¿qué hace un profesor escuchando conversaciones de estudiantes?

—Si los estudiantes no hablaran de sus cosas personales en voz alta uno no las escucharía.

—Si los profesores no tuvieran orejas tan grandes tal vez se limitarían a escuchar cosas a un radio cercano.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

—¿Qué tiene orejas de _Dumbo_? —acotó Gon con inocencia.

Siendo olímpicamente ignorado, él y su comentario, los otros dos comenzaron una discusión en la cual terminó perdiéndose en el griterío. Trató de calmarlos, pero era algo imposible que su voz llegara a ser escuchada, al final, terminó dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse y evitar quedar dentro de la tormenta a la vez que dejaba la pesada carga en el piso para descansar un momento.

Fue en esos minutos de silencio que se puso a analizar la escena ante sus ojos.

—¿Hmm? —primero vio al rubio— ¿Eh? —y luego posó su mirada en el hombre más alto. Al segundo llegó a una conclusión golpeando suavemente su puño sobre la palma contraria— ¿Puede ser que ustedes dos se gusten?

Se sorprendió al ver que su voz esta vez sí llegó a ser escuchada por los que discutían y ahora ambos miraban a Gon como si este hubiese dicho una locura.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —su voz salió un poco chillona acompañando ese grito y tratando de controlarse un poco prosiguió—: ¿Yo enamorado de este chico? ¡Debería de estar desquiciado para hacerlo! —exclamó el mayor.

—Lo mismo digo —trató de parecer calmado desviando la mirada—, tener sentimiento alguno por este hombre sería considerado una locura. ¿Gon, como puedes decir eso?

—Sus ojos desprendían un ligero brillo mientras se miraban… —soltó de forma pausada como niño de seis años regañado.

Kurapika quedó perplejo ante lo dicho. Dio unos pasos para buscar su reflejo en una ventana cercana y parpadeó varias veces cuando se encontró así mismo, pero aun era imposible ver lo que él afirmaba; seguía viendo sus ojos grises sin destello alguno.

Lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro. Era absurdo creer conseguirlo de un segundo a otro, lo había pensado y confirmado con su reflejo antes.

Gon lo conseguía con puros sentimientos hacia Killua, él no tenía aprecio alguno por su profesor, es más, podría atreverse a decir que el hombre era irritante además de pervertido al encontrarlo leyendo revistas nada decentes para cualquier hombre o aquellas veces donde sus ojos se desviaban hacia las piernas de las alumnas; ganándose el nombre de degenerado, irresponsable, molesto y consiguiendo él pleno odio del rubio…

Y entonces comprendió todo al repasarlo. ¡Ese sentimiento!, no era amor sino odio lo que sentía.

Cerró los ojos antes de volver a verse y simplemente retiró su reflejo del vidrio para concluir pensando seriamente que él no posee ese toque que su amigo si tiene, y que su profesor obtuvo su garantizado odio por ser como es. Dejando el tema por cerrado y permitiéndole a su mente dejar de darle vueltas al asunto volvió a la realidad.

—Con su permiso debemos dejar estas cajas dentro del salón —soltó cortante.

—De todos modos, ya me iba —Leorio salió del lugar con el portafolio colgando de su hombro, notablemente irritado.

Gon nuevamente miró a uno y luego al otro tomar caminos diferentes.

—Realmente parecen una pareja de casados —murmuró de manera inaudible, al final se encogió de hombros y tomó la caja para dejarla en su lugar.

•••

 **Continuará.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Chocolate para Killua**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Sus ojos son bellas joyas.**_

•

¸..•*¨'*• ❤ •*¨'*•..¸

• • •

—…ayer no fue un buen día.

Los primeros rayos del sol salían acompañando a Gon en su despertar, el viento apenas si corría cuando salió de su casa y en el camino pavimentado que estaba transitando no había muchas personas andando.

Con el bolso sobre el hombro y el uniforme tan impecable como si fuese lunes se dirige, a pasos lentos, a las entretenidas clases diarias. Sin embargo, su mente seguía atrapada en el día anterior y aprovechando su soledad comenzó a hablar en voz alta para analizar mejor las cosas.

—No logré comprar el chocolate que tanto necesitaba —suspiró decepcionado—. Para cuando me desocupé del castigo era demasiado tarde y tuve que volver a casa, si llegaba después de las siete sin avisar Mito-san se hubiese molestado— balanceó su bolso hacia el otro hombro, los libros que traía dentro pesaban demasiado—, además Kurapika- _senpai_ no me habló el resto del día de ayer… no creí que se enojaría tanto con mi comentario—y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a pies del instituto—. Oh, ya llegué.

Se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse, suspiró pareciendo derrotado, y es ahí cuando reacciona. De izquierda a derecha y viceversa su cabeza se sacudió para espantar ese aire negativo, cargó sus pulmones de oxígeno nuevo y con mucha energía estiró los brazos hacia arriba agitando sin cuidado los papeles y libros dentro de su bolso.

La fuerza de voluntad y los buenos ánimos estaban de su lado.

—¡San Valentín es mañana, debo conseguir el chocolate hoy mismo! —exclamó, obligando a alzar el vuelo de algunas palomas que estaban tranquilas desayunando viéndose atemorizadas ante tal reacción inesperada.

Sonrió con emoción, debía de aprovechar ese año, ese día tan especial y no dejar pasar un minuto más para dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

Cruzó la entrada para subir las escaleras y llegar al segundo piso donde su salón se localizaba. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las mesas desordenadas, el pizarrón con el nombre "Leorio" escrito por todas partes y las flores que descansaban en el escritorio un poco machitas.

Siempre era el primero en llegar por lo que no le sorprendía que el lugar mantuviera el caos de la jornada anterior.

Dejó el bolso sobre su respectivo pupitre y luego se acercó al libro junto a la flor con la curiosidad de leer los nombres de las personas que debían venir temprano para ocuparse de la limpieza del lugar.

—Pokkle y Ponzu, con que ellos dos… Creo que Pokkle tiene una reunión a primera hora en el club de arquería y su novia lleva dos días ausente. Espero que esté bien, él estaba bastante preocupado ayer.

Cerró el libro para tomar la decisión de ocuparse del problema. Si bien a él no le correspondía sabía que ellos no vendrían temprano por lo que le pareció correcto tomar la decisión de acondicionar el salón por sí mismo, de todos modos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Con poco esfuerzo y en unos dieciséis minutos se encargó de todo, quizás lo más tedioso fue limpiar la pizarra, pero al final admiró con orgullo su trabajo.

Observó la puerta la cual no daba señales de ser abierta, fue entonces que se limitó a sentarse para leer algo y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que el limpio ambiente brindaba.

—Oh ahora que recuerdo, ¿cómo le habrá ido a Killua en el partido de ayer? —preguntó en voz baja buscando posibles resultados y rememorando las estupendas jugadas que su amigo siempre hacía.

En eso la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y para cuando Gon alzó la mirada ya tenía unos ojos azules clavados encima de su persona.

—¡GON! —gritó dando zancadas hasta su lugar y una vez allí golpeó con fuerza las manos sobre la mesa— ¡HAY UNA CRISIS!

—Buenos días Killua —saludó parpadeando repetidas veces ante tal conmoción—. ¿Qué clase de crisis?

—¡YA NO QUEDAN _CHOCOROBOT_ EN NINGUNA TIENDA DE ESTA CONDENADA CUDAD! —y como si del fin del mundo se tratase ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de horror.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

Se puso de pie muy preocupado tirando el libro que estaba leyendo entre todo el proceso de pánico que estaban teniendo.

—¡El estúpido día de San Valentín tiene la culpa! —afirmó bajando un grado de inquietud—. Ayer luego del partido salí en búsqueda de _ChocoRobot_ pero cuando entré a la tienda me dijeron que ya se habían acabado por esa estúpida fecha, además de que el nuevo envió será en dos semanas. Entonces fui a otra y esta dijo lo mismo ¡Ayer me recorrí treinta tiendas y ninguna las tenía!

Gon escuchaba con atención la historia. Estaba en problemas, muchos problemas. Sus planes se arruinaron completamente.

Killua, mientras tanto, decidió tomar asiento en su lugar y esconder su rostro entre sus brazos para ahogar sus penas.

—¿Qué haré sin mi dosis diaria de _ChocoRobot_? —murmuró con melancolía.

—No hables de chocolate como si de una droga se tratase —una tercera voz se hizo presente, Zoldyck mostró su rostro para ver quién era.

—Kurapika- _senpai_ no te metas en conversaciones ajenas —se excusó el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño ante tal menospreciamiento de su dulce favorito.

—Lo siento, fue entrometido de mi parte —se disculpó reconociendo su falta de educación—. Es solo que escuché un par de gritos y pensé que era algo grave, pero si solo son tus crisis de dulces creo que puedo volver a-

—¡La falta de _ChocoRobot_ es algo grave! —elevó la voz con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

El rubio suspiró resignado, no valía la pena perder el tiempo hablando sobre la importancia del bendito chocolate. Por ello sus ojos buscaron al otro adolescente que había estado gritando y lo encontró sentado en el piso en un rincón del salón; con piernas cruzadas y una expresión mesclada entre seriedad y suma preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Gon está bien? —la pregunta fue para el otro menor presente, el cual miró a su mejor amigo—Creí que solamente tú tenías una obsesión con ese chocolate.

—Ciertamente así es…

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza como si hubiesen hablado y estuviesen de acuerdo con el plan. Killua con lentitud se acercó al de pelo negro para posar su mano en el hombro de este.

Un plan telepático muy malo.

En ese mismo momento Gon había gritado, ante lo inesperado que eso había sido tanto Kurapika como Killua también lo hicieron, retrocedieron sorprendidos.

—¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE HACER AHORA! —exclamó despeinando su propio cabello.

—¡Maldición Gon! No grites de esa forma, casi me das un infarto —le reprochó Killua llevando la mano derecha hacía su pecho para notar sus latidos desacelerar.

—¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS GRITA TANTO?!—por el marco de la puerta, ya abierta, el profesor Leorio sumamente molesto alzó la voz para encarar a los rebeldes que interrumpen su sagrado desayuno a base de café y pan de leche—. Tsk, solo son ustedes.

Por unos segundos las miradas de Kurapika y el profesor se encontraron, pero el rubio se apresuró en quitar la mirada y antes de que el adulto dijese algo por el pasillo alguien se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Lamento la demora, yo-!

Y el timbre sonó de fondo interrumpiendo a Pokkle, dando la señal de que las clases iban a comenzar pronto.

Leorio se apartó de la puerta para descubrir el amontonamiento de estudiantes escondidos en la esquina del pasillo, dedujo que con tanto escándalo ni ellos se atrevieron a ver que sucedía.

—Será mejor que vuelva a mi salón —avisó Kurta para salir con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Ignorando al ser que odia, con pasos firmes encaminó su andar hacia su destino mencionado y en el momento en el que comenzó a subir las escaleras lo recordó; el plan de Gon se basaba en esos chocolates. Ahora entendía porque aquella expresión en su rostro _«Un plan simple que termina siendo derribado por no medir los altibajos del mismo»._

Detuvo su andar para reprocharse ante lo pensado, no debía ser tan negativo, en una de esas el menor se las arreglaba para solucionarlo.

Aquel salón que mantenía los berrinches de Killua y los inesperados gritos de Gon fueron siendo reemplazados por las voces de los demás estudiantes. Pokkle solo miró de un lado a otro agradeciendo a las hadas de la limpieza por hacer su trabajo y ahorrarle un castigo por incumplimiento de su deber.

La profesora Melody, encargada de las clases de música, no tardó en aparecer. Una mujer de mediana estatura, vistiendo un saco y una falda tubo, correspondientes al uniforme femenino para profesoras, añadiendo a este un sombrero que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza dejando a penas a conocer su cabello gris.

—Saquen sus cuadernos por favor —avisó con la suavidad de alguien que no quiere molestar—. Hoy hablaremos sobre los compositores de la música clásica.

El par principal ya se encontraba en sus lugares habituales sacando los respectivos cuadernos y útiles necesarios para escribir las lecciones del día.

—Gon—llamó en voz sumamente baja al ver como la profesora se giraba para comenzar a escribir en la pizarra—, ¿por qué gritaste de ese modo hace un rato?

El pelinegro rebuscó en su cabeza una respuesta que no delatara su verdadero plan, al mismo tiempo sin mentirle.

—Solo me preocupé por ti.

—¿Ah? —alzó una ceja sin creerse demasiado aquella respuesta.

—Por cierto, Killua ¿Cómo te fue en el partido de ayer?

A parte de que la pregunta sonaba ideal para desviar el tema realmente quería saber cómo terminaron las cosas en ese asunto.

—¡Cierto! —embozó una gran sonrisa— Ganamos 3 a 1, dos de los puntos fueron míos —aclaró con sumo orgullo de su hazaña—, sé que dije que solo uno sería para ti pero me emocioné tanto que no pude evitarlo, así que el segundo también te lo dedico. Puedes tomarlo como una disculpa por hacer que terminaras el castigo sin mi…

Un lindo destello se formó en los ojos marrones, una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes y un pulgar a lo alto. Estaba realmente feliz de escuchar las dedicatorias de su amigo, además de sentirse especial por el simple hecho de que Killua hiciera un mayor esfuerzo solo por él, era sabido que el peliblanco era muy flojo para las actividades físicas y, aun así, ahí estaba para demostrar que si era por alguien no le importaba sudar un poco.

—¡Felicidades Killua! —exclamó.

—Chicos…

Una voz irritada interrumpió su animada charla y es que ninguno de los dos notó que la profesora llevaba varios minutos parada a su lado tratando de pedirles silencio. La mujer de por si tenía una voz baja y una personalidad tranquila, era extraño verla con el ceño fruncido.

—O-Oh… Melody _-sensei_ —trató de disculparse Gon, pero la mujer señaló la puerta en una indicación de que él y su amigo terminaran la conversación fuera de la clase.

•

•

•

—Últimamente los profesores nos regañan demasiado —observó Killua.

—Uh-huh —afirmó su cómplice con la cabeza—. Creo que deberíamos hablar menos en hora de lecciones…

Las asignaturas del día finalizaron, esta vez, ninguno de los dos tenía que quedarse más horas de lo debido; ni por club o por castigos extras. Estaban recogiendo sus cosas para poder irse a casa y entre charlas el fan de los dulces notó que, a excepción de dos personas más, eran casi los últimos en retirarse.

Mientras escuchaba la interesante anécdota de pesca que su amigo le estaba contando su mirada se dirigió a la pequeña y esbelta figura que se estaba acercando hacia ellos.

—Hola.

Ambos jóvenes tenían la vista puesta sobre la chica, siendo Gon el último en percatarse de su presencia.

—Retz ¿Cómo estás? —aunque el primero en saludar.

—Muy bien —devolvió con un gesto sonriente—. Lamento interrumpir su charla, pero quería hablar un momento contigo Gon.

Killua se encogió de hombros antes de colocarse su bolso encima y dar un pequeño golpe en el hombro del contrario, sonrió con burla.

—¡Gon una chica quiere hablarte! —caminando de espaldas intenta escabullirse por la puerta—¡Será mejor que los deje a solas! —exclamó para alzar la mano y saludar —Te estaré esperando en la entrada—anunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Freecss ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de devolver una respuesta.

 _«¿Qué fue eso?»_ Se preguntó parpadeando confuso.

La joven tosió un poco para hacerse notar, el bolso que cargaba en el hombro se movió un poco al igual que su pequeño colgante de payaso que tenía como adorno, con ello el pelinegro prestó atención nuevamente.

—¿De que querías hablar, Retz?

—Bueno yo… —tomó a la pequeña decoración entre sus dudosos dedos— Solo quería hacerte una pregunta—sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente—. Una pregunta acerca de Killua.

Si lo anterior le resultó confuso la situación en la que se encontraba ahora lo era aún más.

—¿Una pregunta acerca de Killua? —la chica asintió con timidez— ¡Adelante puedes preguntar lo que sea!

No se consideraba un experto acerca de cada detalle de su amigo, pero sí que se consideraría grosero si por lo menos no lo intentaba.

Era tan inocente y bueno como para imaginarse que una simple pregunta podría ser la peor cosa que lo atormentaría.

—Gracias Gon —anticipó los agradecimientos. Lanzó un suspiro como si con eso reuniese valor para formular las palabras—. ¿Cuál es su chocolate favorito?

Y ahí comenzó a replantearse su existencia, porqué si respondía con la verdad él no sería el único en regalarle _ChocoRobot_ , si es que la chica conseguía uno, pero… ¿Se atrevería a correr tal riesgo?

•

•

•

Zoldyck estaba sentado en los escalones que conducían a la entrada del instituto, y no precisamente poseía el humor con el que se esfumó del salón. Estaba molesto e irritado; por ello lanzó con furia una inocente piedra la cual se estrelló contra un árbol que tuvo la desdicha de crecer para presenciar tal falta de respeto contra sus ramas.

—¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que tirar piedras es peligroso?

Una vocecita regañándolo fue suficiente para querer huir de ahí en dirección a la Antártida, pero viéndose incapaz de hacer eso, optó, de la forma más calmada que pudo, por limitarse a chasquear la lengua para observarla con una clara mirada de que su presencia era indeseada.

—Bisky.

La aparición de una chica de baja estatura con preciosos cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas y unos encantadores ojos rosados eran, según el juicio de Killua, la personificación de un diablillo encerrado en una _anciana_. Su vestuario siempre se componía de vestidos, y en este caso uno de tonalidades rosadas hasta mezclarse con la pureza del blanco, acompañado de unas sandalias del mismo color que sus ojos.

Comúnmente era confundida como una niña por su apariencia y contextura física, pero la realidad era muy distinta; ella cursaba el tercer año de secundaria, siendo así la superior de Killua, Gon y Kurapika.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?, no estoy de humor para soportarte.

La contraria llevó sus delgados brazos a cada lado de su cintura balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro en una mueca de reproche por su comportamiento. Al cabo de un segundo se percató de que alguien faltaba en ese momento y luego de buscar un poco con la mirada preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Gon?

A él le tomó unos segundos debatir si decirle la verdad o no, porque intuía el dialogo que le dedicaría si se enteraba, aunque también sabía que recibiría una paliza si averiguaba que mentía.

—Está en el salón.

Bueno, una mentira parcial sonaba como una estrategia aceptable.

—¿Está con alguien más?

 _«Y tenía que seguir preguntando»_ pensó fastidiado.

—Puede que si…

—Está con una chica, ¿Verdad?

El ladrido de un perro callejero que pasaba fue el único ruido que se escuchó antes del puño de Bisky golpeando brutalmente la cabeza albina.

—¡Que chico tan complicado eres! —regañó cruzándose de brazos, viendo como su víctima se sobaba la cabeza y maldecía por lo bajo— ¿Sabes que eso podría ser una confesión de amor?

Las palabrotas se detuvieron en sus labios, formando una línea sobre su decaído rostro.

—Tus teorías no ayudan…

—Te he dicho miles de veces que le confesaras tus sentimientos a Gon.

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió sus mejillas encenderse, sus latidos se aceleraron e inevitablemente tardó unos minutos en poder formular respuestas coherentes, porque cuando se trataba de ese asunto el chico perdía la cabeza.

La risilla de la contraria sonó burlona.

—Siempre me causa risa ver cómo te pones al tocar estos temas.

—¡Cá-Cállate! —trató de mantener la compostura, luego de minuto y medio prosiguió—: Maldición, aun no entiendo cómo es que te diste cuenta de lo que siento por Gon.

—Hum… digamos que tu piel blanca no va con tus sonrojos cada vez que crees que tú y Gon están solos —ante esa mención se apresuró a cubrir sus mejillas con las manos—. Tu piel te delata, Killua—rio ante el fallido intento del joven.

Finalmente bajó las manos para cruzarse de brazos.

—Como sea, sabes que no puedo confesarme así sin más. Gon es alguien muy importante para mí.

La chica clavó la mirada al cielo, en una simple forma de distraerse un poco.

Siempre admiraba lo importante que el pelinegro era para él. Sabía que no se confesaba por el temor al rechazo y que aquella amistad que tanto apreciaba terminara destruida por el repudio o la incomodidad.

Conocía que los sentimientos del peliblanco eran puros, realmente lo amaba, pero también era tortuoso para sí mismo sentir aquello.

Bajó la vista para ver aquellos ojos azules concentrados en cualquier punto pensando, seguramente, en su amigo. Debía de admitir que los ojos de él eran unas bellas joyas, un azul precioso que cautivaban a cualquiera, aunque si veías a más profundidad te darías cuenta que esos ojos portaban un gran pesar. No brillaban, no contenían ninguna luz dentro.

Fuere lo que sea que causaba que sus iris estuvieran tan opacos, era algo triste de ver.

 _«Los ojos de Killua tienen un azul peculiar; algunas veces son tan oscuros como la propia noche y otras tan azules como el profundo mar.»_

—Sabes —la chica cambió su voz a un tono más suave—, si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos eso te llevaría a alejarte de Gon— el silencio que formó el contrario hizo entender que esa idea era horrible para él—. Tú eres así, mantienes tus emociones dentro para evitar hacer daño a los demás, pero no deberías de ser tan duro contigo mismo— Bisky se giró dándole la espalda al chico—. Después de todo son tus sentimientos de los cuales estamos hablando —ella hizo un ademán con su mano enguantada en señal de que ya se iba sin antes agregar— ¿Realmente crees que Gon dejará de hablarte si no siente lo mismo que tú?

Y se alejó siguiendo su camino, una retirada tan espontánea como su aparición.

Killua tenía la mirada perdida, aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Sus propios sentimientos siendo obligados a permanecer en silencio, ocultos en su interior era algo con lo cual vivir solía ser difícil.

Amaba a Gon, pero también temía que ese amor fuera lo que destruyera su amistad.

—¡Killua! —su nombre siendo llamado por esa persona que causaba aquellos sentimientos hizo que entrara en razón. Para cuando se puso en pie el chico ya estaba a su lado viéndolo fijamente—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó curioso.

Reflejó una leve sonrisa en el rostro y con la cabeza en alto se limitó a olvidar lo de hace un rato, le fastidiaba reconocer que una chica que parecía de primaria tuviera la razón.

 _«No puedo creer que se atreva a sermonearme… ¡Maldición! ¡Olvida eso…! Más importante, ¿cómo hace para parecer tan joven? Yo tengo quince y mi hermana no para de decirme que tengo canas. ¡Es una anciana encerrada en el cuerpo de una joven!»._

—No sucede nada, es solo que la falta de _ChocoRobot_ me pone de mal humor —se excusó, aunque esa razón era un tanto cierta. Si tuviera que contar el tiempo que llevaba sin probar su dulce favorito diría con exactitud unas siete horas con veinte minutos y diez segundos.

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado de otro en pleno silencio. Killua no sabía cómo sacar, sutilmente, el tema sobre que le había sucedido en el salón. Si debía analizar no encontraba un cambio de humor diferente, se veía normal y eso era peor.

La curiosidad lo carcomía vivo.

—Oye, Killua —el albino hizo un leve ruido para dar a entender que estaba escuchando—, si soy una mala persona… ¿Seguirías siendo mi amigo?

Para cuando volteó a verlo él estaba parado con la vista el suelo. La pregunta era seria, al parecer si tenía un humor diferente pero no el que esperaba. ¿Qué lo había puesto decaído?

Retrocedió un poco, llevó su mano a posarse en el hombro contrario solo para darle seguridad.

—Gon no importa lo que hagas—organizó con cuidado sus palabras—, pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos.

Freecss sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquello, por otro lado, Killua, sufría por sus propias palabras.

 _«Siempre seremos amigos»_

•••

 **Continuará.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Chocolate para Killua**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: [...] tienen sabor a ChocoRobot.**_

 ** _•_**

 ** _¸..•*¨'*• ❤ •*¨'*•..¸_**

 ** _• • •_**

Dos toques cortos se oyeron en el pasillo, y ante el silencio recibido la mujer optó por pasar sin permiso. El cuarto la recibió a oscuras, largó un suspiro antes de acercarse a la cama y, encima de esta, llamar suavemente a la persona que apenas si se veían sus cabellos sobresalir de las sabanas.

—Gon ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó sentándose en el espacio libre del lecho.

El chico abrió levemente los ojos, apartó las sabanas para negar de forma pausada con la cabeza.

—Mito-san —tosió un poco para luego llevar sus manos a su estómago—, creo que tengo náuseas…

La mujer instintivamente llevó su mano a la frente del contrario para tomarle la temperatura, la cual estaba bien. Razonó, luego de un minuto, que siendo un dolor estomacal quizás la temperatura no tenía mucha importancia.

—Pasó un tiempo de la última vez que enfermaste—ladeó la cabeza para darse cuenta que quizás las dos hamburguesas que había cenado anoche fueran las causantes del malestar—. Bueno, no puedes ir a clases si te sientes mal—afirmó para ponerse de pie—. Te traeré un té para que alivie tu dolor y, con respecto a los deberes, luego se los pedirás a Killua.

—Gracias Mito- _san_ y perdón por faltar…

—No te preocupes —con una maternal sonrisa se agachó para poder besar la frente del adolescente—. Prométeme que si te sientes muy mal llamaras a mi trabajo y vendré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿entendiste?

La mujer prosiguió a caminar hasta la puerta, el pasillo, la cocina y de nuevo al cuarto del chico; esta vez con el líquido humeante.

Aproximadamente treinta minutos tardó Mito en retirarse del hogar para asistir a su trabajo, dejando a Gon solo.

Y una vez en soledad dio un alboroto en la cama.

—¡No me gusta mentirle a Mito- _san_! —gritó esperando que una nota escrita con " _Te perdonamos"_ le cayera del cielo— Pero si no lo hago no podré salir con libertad.

Con la determinación restaurada continuó por vestirse, dejar y lavar la taza que la mujer preparó en la cocina. Ya con la puerta a su espalda cerrada dio los primeros pasos para salir.

—Me apresuraré a conseguir _ChocoRobot_ para Killua, cueste lo que cueste.

•

•

•

—No puedo creer que no asista a clases—murmuró para sí mismo mientras veía el asiento vacío a su lado—. Él nunca falta sin antes decírmelo, ¿habrá sucedido algo grave?

La campana anunció la primera pausa para que los estudiantes aprovechasen el tiempo para descansar. Killua se recostó en la silla con los brazos en la cabeza con la mente preocupada en el pelinegro, hasta que su concentración se vio interrumpida:

—Ki-Killua- _kun_ —una voz tímida habló desde su lado derecho, por lo que el chico se fijó en ella—Yo… hice este chocolate para ti ¡E-Espero te guste!

Su cara cambió por completo al escuchar aquello… San Valentín, era hoy y no estaba preparado.

La primera hora de la mañana fue pensar en mil y un motivos por los cuales su amigo estaba ausente, en esos pensamientos su alrededor era lo de menos; no había notado la tensión en el aire como también los nervios, el pequeño paraguas de amor a un costado de la pizarra ni mucho menos notó que atrás de la chica había tres más haciendo fila.

Es en estos casos que agradecía ser parte del club de fútbol, las buenas escusas que durante todo este tiempo fue poniendo a prueba para no ir a las prácticas también resultarían en este caso.

Con una acelerada disculpa dijo que tenía que ir al baño, que uno de los chocolates que le dieron le había caído muy mal y escapando por la puerta hecho a correr como si cuatro lobos hambrientos lo persiguieran, siendo que ni su sombra lo hacía.

De camino a su destino mencionado, Zoldyck maldijo que su amigo no estuviera presente en aquel momento, podría haberle ayudado con las siguientes cuartadas, porque apenas si la jornada estudiantil comenzaba.

•

•

•

—Lo sentimos ese chocolate ya no queda, pero un nuevo cargamento llegará en dos semanas.

Freecss resopló resignado, ya estaba 100% comprobado lo que Killua le había dicho.

Salió de la décimo tercera tienda que visitaba para sentarse en la vereda fuera de esta; realmente desanimado.

—Es imposible… —declaró— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder conseguir un chocolate? —exclamó en voz alta.

Con la vista en aquel cielo celeste y las esponjosas nubes, deseó que esté nublado; porque así podría creer que lloverían chocolates, similar a aquella película de hamburguesas que había visto la semana pasada.

Y cuando estaba a punto de perder esperanza, y volver a casa para ver dicho filme, algo rebotó sobre su cabeza. Volteó la mirada para buscar que era aquello que lo distraía de su desdicha… de un segundo a otro sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que se hallaba a su lado.

Fue entonces que sintió la magia, esa que tiene un niño al ver que los regalos aparecieron bajo el árbol o cuando un huevo de chocolate es encontrado luego de haber estado oculto en algún rincón de la casa. No sabe cómo llegó allí, si fue Santa o el Conejo de pascuas—teniendo más lógica este último—pero allí estaba tendido en el suelo esperándolo; un genuino _ChocoRobot_.

Sin dudarlo se puso de pie y lo tomó en sus manos con tanta delicadeza para que este no se desvaneciera. No podía disimular su felicidad y dando saltos de alegría agradeció por el milagro.

Ahora tenía la vida solucionada, con ese dulce todo el plan tomaba rumbo otra vez.

—¡Gon- _kun_! —una vocecita interrumpió su celebración.

El pequeño ser que lo llamó se acercaba a él a toda prisa, detrás, otra persona le seguía el paso.

—¡Alluka- _chan_! —la pequeña hermana de Killua hizo su encantadora aparición— ¿Qué haces por esta zona?

Con cariño empezó a acariciar los cabellos negros de la joven recibiendo una suave sonrisa en respuesta de que continuara con ese gesto, y sin ánimos de querer responder a la verdadera pregunta hecha.

Cuando por fin el adulto a cargo llegó ante los menores dio una formal reverencia ante Gon, quien alzó su mano libre en saludo. Fue entonces que Canary procedió a explicar la situación, consciente de que ella no lo haría.

—Alluka- _sama_ se ha escapado de la escuela, he tratado de convencerla de que regrese, pero se niega rotundamente a hacerlo.

La joven hizo un mohín de enfado, por un lado, por lo que la aprendiz de mayordomo dijo y por otro al hecho de que los mimos se acabaron.

—Eso está mal —dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en cuclillas para verla fijamente a los ojos—. Debes ir a la escuela para aprender muchas cosas y no solo eso, tienes que hacer muchos amigos.

A Alluka le agradaba mucho Gon, claro que en el primer puesto estaba su hermano, y si le preguntan diría que también lo aprecia un poco, aunque de todas las personas apellidadas como Zoldyck el único que tenía cien por cierto asegurado su afecto hacia Gon era Killua…

El caso era que, sí le afligía el "regaño" que el pelinegro le dio, por ello se quedó en silencio por un momento, tratando de ver como le diría su preocupación al chico. Con cierto eje de culpa miró fijamente al contrario para finalmente decir lo que debía:

—Nanika no quiere ir a la escuela, así que nos escapamos —susurró tratando de explicar la situación.

La mirada de Canary se ensombreció con solo escuchar ese nombre. La de él guardó silencio.

Nanika. Aquella personalidad que tomaba forma en la cabeza de Alluka, que estaba viva para ella, que existía y aceptaba que, a pesar de estar en el mismo cuerpo, eran personas diferentes que merecían el mismo amor del resto por igual.

—Nadie quiere jugar con Nanika —prosiguió entre pucheros—. Los otros niños dicen que ella no existe —redondeó— No me importa que no quieran jugar conmigo, pero a Nanika si, y no quiero verla triste…

Para Freecss la pequeña era tan apreciada como una hermana menor, la quería tal y como era. Por ello le preocupaba que no pudiese disfrutar de una etapa tan agradable como la infancia.

La infancia de Alluka y Nanika.

Rascó su cabeza para sonreír ante una idea que se le vino a la mente, si algo caracterizaba al joven era su optimismo y era momento de contagiar de ese gran rasgo a la niña.

—Alluka- _chan_ , ¿me dejarías hablar con Nanika- _chan_ por un momento?

La nombrada asintió con las energías recuperadas, le encantaba que pidiesen cosas como esas. Sin embargo, la morena estaba a punto de indicar lo erróneo que resultaría hacer eso, pero para cuando decidió intervenir ya era tarde; en un solo parpadeo _aquello_ estaba ante sus ojos.

—Gon.

—Hola Nanika- _chan_ —sonrió con dulzura—, Alluka- _chan_ me ha contado que no quieres ir a la escuela —la pequeña asintió— sabes que eso está mal ¿Verdad?

Agachó la cabeza, sus dedos jugaron nerviosos con la tela de su uniforme de primaria. Después de unos minutos de vacilación volvió a asentir.

—Por mi culpa nadie juega con Alluka —su voz se quebró un poco al decirlo.

Fue entonces que comprendió la situación plenamente; las dos se preocupaban por la otra. Esa parte de Nanika y Alluka lo conmovían y por ello nunca dejaría que algo malo les pasara.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —contestó motivado y al ver el asombro de la niña continuó— Nanika- _chan_ , no importa que digan los demás no es tú culpa y tampoco de Alluka. Ten por seguro que encontraras amigos que puedan jugar con ambas, ¿sí? —no muy convencida con esa respuesta el adolescente agregó— Mientras ese día llega tú hermano y yo jugaremos con ustedes, cuando quieran, pero con la condición de que asistan a clases. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La niña aceptó la solución porque con solo salir con ellos podría ser feliz sin importar el resto. Sonrió para dar a saber que las cosas andaban bien. Él volvió a reincorporarse sin antes despeinar los cabellos negros de la chica.

—¡Todo solucionado! —anunció con alegría, no solo hablaba por el asunto de Nanika sino también por el suyo— Ahora solo debo ir al colegio y darle este chocolate a Killua —murmuró.

Extendió el objeto con emoción agradeciendo el milagro una última vez. Fue en esa acción que la pequeña vio con atención el objeto, y sonrió.

Eso no era bueno.

—Gon —Nanika seguía con ellos— quiero que me abraces.

Una petición. La primera, de hecho.

Los dos espectadores intercambiaron miradas con sorpresa la cual pasó a una posición de alerta para Canary, sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano cuando estabas con Nanika.

—¡Claro! —Freecss trató de restarle importancia y alzó a la niña entre sus brazos para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo de oso. Ella largó una risita— ¿Quieres que haga otra cosa?

—G-Gon- _sama_ no creo que deba pe-

Aunque trató de advertirle la conversación solo involucraba a los menores.

—Gon, quiero que me hagas volar.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiese. Colocó sus manos en la cintura contraria para usar toda su fuerza para alzarla sobre su cabeza, aunque no pareciese la pequeña resultó ser bastante pesada. En respuesta los labios de ella hicieron ruidos de un pollito, aunque estos no volasen.

Se divertía, le encantaban esos momentos con el chico, pero pronto debían terminar.

—Gon…

Cuando notó que pronto le harían la última petición bajó a la menor con cuidado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora Nanika- _chan_? —de sus labios floreció una sonrisa. Le encantaba consentir a la pequeña.

—Quiero que comas ese chocolate.

•

•

•

Todas las chicas del salón buscaron con esmero al peliblanco el cual había desaparecido del radar del ojo femenino. Zoldyck miró a ambos lados como una presa esperando ser devorada y una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie lo había detectado solo le quedaba esperar a que esos dos minutos, más largos del mundo, diesen la orden para que la campana de finalización de clases sonara.

—No hay chicas locas con chocolate a la costa… —sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite cuando el glorioso sonido de la libertad inundó los pasillos. La puerta del armario del conserje fue abierta con cuidado y abandonando sus útiles escolares corrió hacia la salida.

La decisión de saltarse las clases fue tomada luego de que no solo las chicas de su salón se empeñasen en darle chocolates, sino, también de los cursos más bajos y una que otra joven de clases superiores. Si bien el chocolate le agradaba ninguna dejaba de mencionar que lo conocía lo suficiente para poder saber su marca favorita. Sin embargo, más por educación que por corresponder sentimientos, aceptó los primeros veinte con la esperanza de que alguna chica se le ocurriese darle su tan preciado _ChocoRobot_ y finalmentese rindió luego de que empezaran a sofocarlo, además de que los chicos estaban que ardían de envidia, y por ello se escabulló hasta aquel escondite con las intenciones de que nadie lo encontrase.

Estaba a unos pasos de la salida, sonrió con victoria al sentir el viento de la puerta abierta darla la bienvenida a la libertad de no recibir más decepciones.

—¡Killua!

Se detuvo maldiciendo por lo bajo, su plan de escabullirse falló por poco. Con lentitud se giró para encontrarse con Retz, la misma chica que ayer había hablado con su amigo después de clase. Le sorprendió ver que esta traía consigo sus útiles escolares que decidió abandonar, además de sus propias pertenecías incluida una pequeña bolsa rosada.

—¿Pensabas irte sin tus cosas? —preguntó con una sonrisa, extendiéndolas. El contrario las tomó agradeciendo por lo bajo el gesto y dándose la vuelta para marcharse— ¡Ah, espera Killua!

—¿Qué quieres? —se cruzó de brazos— Para tu información acabas de interrumpir un escape.

La contraria jugueteó con sus dedos antes de extender con brusquedad aquella bolsita. Killua quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, hasta que un suave _Oh_ se escapó de sus labios, ahora entendía todo.

Lo agarró, sorprendiendo a la contraria que parecía estar buscando palabras para decir.

—Gra-gracias Killua… —dijo finalmente. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse— Yo quería-

—No es nada, pero deberías esperar hasta mañana —la contraria parpadeó confusa —. Estoy seguro de que ese idiota se durmió o algo por el estilo, ah, no te preocupes le daré estos chocolates a él.

—¿E-Eh?

La joven trazó una línea mental que trataba de unir a que se refería, mientras que Killua se repetía una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto al apoyar el posible enamoramiento de su mejor amigo—y amor platónico— con esa chica.

Porque primero tenía en cuenta esos sentimientos de amistad antes que los amorosos.

—¡Te equivocas! —alzó la voz, ya para ese momento el pasillo estaba repleto de gente saliendo, con ello otras chicas amontonándose al rededor— E-Esos chocolates… son para ti.

Y el confundido ahora era él, quien miró el objeto en su mano para luego observar a la rubia parecer a punto de querer confesarse.

¿Confesarse, acaso Retz no estaba enamorada de Gon? ¡Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí!

—He averiguado que es tu chocolate favorito… —volvió a atraer su atención, antes de seguir malinterpretando la situación decidió escuchar atentamente y más aún cuando había mencionado las palabras chocolate y favorito en una misma oración.

—¿En serio? —soltó con un eje de emoción, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil ante el solo nombramiento del dulce.

Al chico no le quedó de otra que seguir la corriente, Retz no gustaba de su amigo por lo que no había motivo alguno de mantener esas preocupaciones.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó causándole a la chica que su corazón latiese con más rapidez. Las personas alrededor se sorprendieron, a parte de Gon, era la primera vez que otro ser causaba esa clase de expresión en él.

En la mente de Killua se le cruzó la idea de que por fin podría comer aquel chocolate que tanto le gustaba, por alguna razón tenía fe en que tendría suerte esta vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la bolsa e investigó el floreado envoltorio que la joven había añadido además de una dedicatoria en un pequeño papel.

Sin leerla prosiguió a arrancar el envoltorio…

Nunca se vio un cambio tan drástico de emociones y menos aún producido por un simple chocolate.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin creérselo.

—T-Tu chocolate favorito… —dijo confundida a tal reacción.

Él negó con la cabeza para luego cerciorarse por segunda vez de que chocolate se trataba.

Su peor enemigo:

—¡Chocolate amargo! —exclamó sin creérselo— ¡Retz yo detesto el chocolate amargo!

Y cuando el día de San Valentín no podía ser peor para Killua, este recibe la cosa que más odia en el mundo.

•

•

•

Killua ya se encontraba en su hogar, de mal humor con lo sucedido en la mañana y este iba aumentando al ver como su saldo para llamadas había acabado.

—¿Por qué no contesta?

Ya dándose por vencido en comunicarse por el celular, agarró una chaqueta para caminar hasta la casa de Gon y ver porque no le daba señales de vida.

La casa del pelinegro quedaba muy lejos del centro, para ser precisos en las montañas. No había transportes que hicieran la subida por él, y ya cuando estaba casi en la cima se preguntó a qué hora debía levantarse su amigo para llegar temprano a clases y peor aún, como hacía para subir y bajar todos los días.

—¿Por qué diablos vives tan lejos? —murmuró recuperando el aliento y una vez que el aire no le faltara tocó la puerta. A los minutos una mujer de cabellos anaranjados lo recibió— Buenas noches… disculpe que haya venido sin avisar —sonrió apenado, por más que hubiese querido anticipar su llegada Gon no le habría contestado el teléfono.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú eres…? —se acercó sin respetar el espacio personal hasta el rostro del chico solo para asegurarse de que era él y cuando lo comprobó exclamó— ¡Killua ha pasado un tiempo de la última vez que has venido! —sin previo aviso enredó sus brazos en el cuerpo del contrario quien se quedó quieto ante tal muestra de afecto—¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido! —dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba de abrazarlo y despeinaba sus cabellos con cariño—Adelante, pasa.

El contrario asintió levemente al entrar y disimuladamente contempló la alegría que su visita le daba a Mito. Sus ojos avellaneda cariñosos junto con esa sonrisa que curvaba sus labios hacia arriba le daban esos rasgos maternales que Killua nunca vio en su propia madre. Con culpa se dijo que la sola excusa de que esa casa se encontrara lejos de la suya, a partir de ahora, no sería válida si podía recibir esos gestos tan amables, y, siempre y cuando no sea una molestia, vendría a visitar ese hogar las veces que pueda.

—Gon está en su cuarto, ha estado con náuseas.

Desvió la mirada al ver el cambio de tema. Debía concentrarse en el motivo por el que fue hasta ahí.

—¿Por eso faltó a clases?

—¿No te lo dijo?, creí que habías venido para darle los apuntes —observó mejor al chico— pero no veo que los trajeras… —alzó una ceja, sospechando como si de la travesura de un niño se tratase— ¿Sucede algo?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir para no levantar sospechas, había descubierto que esas náuseas eran puras mentiras— La verdad es que no he tenido mi celular en todo el día, mis padres me lo quitaron porque estoy castigado —rio nervioso—, debe ser por eso que no me enteré.

—Ya veo… —decidió dejas el tema hasta ahí, más por el pensamiento de que no quería incomodar al chico con tantas preguntas, consiente de que quizás no volvería a visitarlos si lo molestaba—Bueno Killua se está haciendo tarde, ¿qué tal si te quedas a cenar? —el chico se sorprendió ante la propuesta— De hecho, justo ahora iba a salir para comprar algunos ingredientes, nos alegraría tenerte esta noche con nosotros dos… La mesa se ve muy vacía últimamente.

Por un momento la melancolía se plasmó en su persona y entendió que a pesar de haber transcurrido seis meses de la muerte de la abuela Abe, su ausencia parecía haber sido solo hace unos días. Apretó con cierta impotencia los puños, aun recordaba los días en que Gon lloraba sin consuelo alguno y se preguntó si Mito también habría estado tan triste como su amigo.

—¡Me encantaría cenar con ustedes! —respondió con entusiasmo, tomando por sorpresa a la contraria—. La comida de Mito- _san_ es la mejor.

Sonrió avergonzando a la mujer quien agradeció profundamente que ese muchacho le subiera los ánimos. Devolviendo la sonrisa salió para hacer lo que dijo.

La puerta principal se cerró dejándolo feliz, sin embargo, la situación no duró demasiado al recordar nuevamente porque estaba allí, ahora que sabía que Gon le había mentido a Mito debía escuchar de su propia boca el porqué. Él no era esa clase de chico que mentía para no asistir a clases, de hecho, le encantaba más que a cualquiera aprender cosas nuevas.

—Veamos que tramas Freecss.

Subió las escaleras para ponerse de pie ante la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, pasó sin tocar como si de su propio cuarto se tratase, y entre las sábanas vio un bulto que parecía que ni un tornado lo movería.

—Oye, Gon —y ese mismo bulto se sobresaltó solo al escucharlo hablar— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que faltarías a clases?

Siendo olímpicamente ignorado dio pasos firmes para quedar al lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados, comenzando a molestarse.

—Gon —el silencio fue la única respuesta. Lo intentaría de nuevo— ¿Por qué diablos no me contestaste las llamadas?

Un sonido, que no supo interpretar si era una palabra, colmó el vaso de su paciencia que de por si estaba al punto del colapso.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

Fue con esa frase que tomó las mantas para hacer desaparecer el bulto, dejando expuesto a su amigo quien estaba boca abajo en posición fetal ocultando su rostro.

—¡Si vas a hablarme hazlo viéndome a la cara! —exigió.

Ante tal llamado el pelinegro no pudo seguir evitando el problema, nada lo sacaría de esa situación a menos que hiciera lo que le pedían. Con ello en mente se dejó ver; los ojos rojos y llorosos, las mejillas húmedas al igual que levemente sonrojadas, y su nariz moqueaba sin parar.

—¡¿Por qué diablos estas llorando?! —en una mescla de reproche y preocupación con la misma sábana que apartó se dispuso a entregarle nuevamente para limpiarlo.

—¡LosientoKillua! —sollozó sin darse a entender— ¡YoqueríadarteelchocolateperoAlluka-chan, quierodecir,Nanika-chanquisoquelocomierayentonces-!

Las lágrimas no paraban de surcar de aquellos ojos que parecían una cascada inentendible de palabras, al contrario, no le quedó de otra que interrumpir.

—Tranquilízate, no logro comprenderte si hablas tan rápido, ni siquiera estás respetando las pausas o las comas… —el nombrado asintió con la cabeza para limpiarse un poco. El albino tomó asiento en el borde de la cama para largar un pesado suspiro y analizar la oración que apenas escuchó. Al ver como su amigo se veía menos alterado decidió proseguir— Creo que hablaste de un chocolate… ¿Y de mi hermana?

El plan de Gon había fracasado por completo, por lo que no servía de nada ocultarle la verdad a su amigo. No le gustaba la idea de darse por vencido, pero a estas alturas ya nada se podía hacer.

—Quería regalarte _ChocoRobot_ para San Valentín, pero no conseguí ese chocolate en ninguna tienda —hizo una pequeña pausa para sorber por la nariz—. Cuando estaba por darme por vencido un _ChocoRobot_ cayó del cielo, luego Alluka- _chan_ apareció diciendo que había faltado a clases porque nadie quería jugar con Nanika- _chan_ por lo que pedí hablar con ella. Al final accedieron a volver a clases —mientras se acercaba al desenlace de la historia las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar otra vez— Después me enteré que el conejo de pascuas no existe y quien dejó ese chocolate fue Alluka- _chan_ en un intento de Canary de convencerla de que volviera a clases intentó sobornarla con el chocolate, pero al parecer no funciona como contigo Killua y… y Na-nanika- _chan_ comenzó a pedir cosas…

—Así que te lo comiste —finalizó Killua y al ver como su amigo retomaba su crisis suspiró. —Ya te he dicho que invocar a Nanika no trae peticiones buenas.

Nanika era una caja de sorpresas, empezando por su misteriosa aparición como su juego de peticiones, solo que este no es un juego que a todos les agrade jugar. La niña tenía la costumbre de pedir tres cosas y el que las cumpliese era recompensado siguiendo con el mismo trato que la niña le daba, aunque si no hacías lo que ella pedía la penitencia era un precio demasiado alto; para Nanika era muy simple borrarte de su memoria, como si nunca hubieses existido. Para la mayoría podría importarle poco, para empezar, no querían relacionarse con una niña tan espeluznante como esa, pero para Gon y Killua era diferente, a ellos si les preocupaba desaparecer de la conciencia de la chica.

Gon asintió con la cabeza para sorber sus mocos, nuevamente, y secar sus lágrimas, otra vez, dando a entender la lección aprendida.

—¡No quería quedar mal ante ninguna de las dos, pero tampoco quería perder el chocolate!

El albino posó una mano en los cabellos del contrario tratando de calmarlo, este simplemente se quedó en silencio cayendo lentamente en el hechizo de tranquilidad que esa mano le daba.

—¿Por qué querías darme chocolate?

Esa simple pregunta causó un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, solo podía contestarla con la verdad y hubiese preferido declararse con un chocolate en las manos como inicialmente lo había planeado.

Ya no podía hacer nada con la vergüenza, quizás nunca existió algo así. El hecho de haber demorado tanto en confesarse se debía a que quería hacer algo especial para recordar el día, volverlo único e importante.

Pero nada salió según lo planeado, solo le quedaba continuar.

—Porque quería confesarme ante ti en San Valentín.

Killua podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco ante esas palabras. Automáticamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se apresuró a retirar su mano del cabello oscuro. Vio los ojos del contrario los cuales los veían fijos con ese brillo tan encantador, único en la personalidad de Gon, con esa mirada el albino entendió que era en serio y no se trataba de ningún malentendido o algo por el estilo.

Su corazón latía más rápido, se puso nervioso y podía entender que eso se debía a que sus propios sentimientos eran correspondidos. Maldición, podría explotar de felicidad en ese mismo instante.

—Gon.

—Tú me gustas, Killua.

Lo dijo, Freecss terminó diciéndolo con más precisión y sin nerviosismo o titubeo alguno. Zoldyck tragó saliva, ante él tenía a la persona que amaba declarándose. A pesar de eso no sabía que responder o cómo reaccionar, se sentía un completo idiota.

Por otro lado, Gon no se sentía nervioso, es más, el mismo pensó que se pondría peor a la hora de confesar sus sentimientos, pero resultó ser algo sencillo… bueno luego de haber llorado como un niño creía que nada podía ser peor. Aunque debía admitir que lo difícil era esperar a que una respuesta llegara.

No se limitaba en observar con curiosidad al albino que al parecer quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

—G-Gon… Tú-Tú…

Iba a explotar, en serio. No podía con esos ojitos encantadores viendo cada movimiento que hacía, ¡lo ponían demasiado nervioso!

—¡Ah maldición, solo cierra los ojos!

Gritó, el pelinegro no entendía tal reacción, pero no dudo en hacer lo que le pedían.

Killua aprovechó ese momento para alzar los brazos y gritar en silencio, al estilo mimo, todo lo que le estaba pasando. Era tan increíble y al mismo tiempo inesperado como vergonzoso que sencillamente estaba agradecido con su suerte.

El pelinegro tuvo una firme fuerza de voluntad a los minutos en que sus ojos estuvieron cerrados mientras que su amigo hacía… no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero ahí estaba esperando algo. Cualquier cosa, pedía, solo que algo pasara. Fue entonces que escuchó un suspiro que le pareció pausado y agradable, ahora tenía asegurado de que él todavía estaba allí, luego sintió como la superficie en la que se encontraba se hundía ante el peso de, seguramente, Killua. Estaba cerca, si no tuviese la nariz tapada apostaría que a esa distancia lo olería. La respiración terminó por dar el golpe final a su teoría.

Si antes estaba cerca, la palabra distancia no existía en ese momento.

Y finalmente dejó de ser cosa de ciencia probable o improbable, de a cuanta distancia se encontraba, en el instante en el que un choque torpe se posó en sus labios.

Killua estaba besándolo de la forma más tierna que su inexperiencia podía permitirle expresar.

Los segundos pasaron sorprendentemente lentos y a pesar de haber sido solo cinco, parecían minutos en los que Gon no se atrevió a abrir los ojos solo hasta que Killua se separó rápidamente, recuperando la distancia.

—Killua tú… —aún estaba inclinado hacia adelante, estático. Atinando únicamente a mover sus labios que no parecían ser suyos con esa sensación ajena que todavía se mantenía.

—¡No te bese! —se apresuró a aclarar.

El universo no era un enigma a comparación de Killua, opinaba Gon al sentirse rodeado de planetas, encontrándose en un lugar infinitamente lejano buscando respuestas para comprender al albino.

—Hnm pero Killua-

—¡Solo estaba saboreando el resto de _ChocoRobot_ de tus labios, ya que tú te comiste el ultimo!

El pelinegro se balanceó hacia atrás para caer sentado sobre sus piernas, genuinamente maravillado por la excusa que acababa de escuchar. Simplemente pudo reír en respuesta, haciendo que su compañero quisiera morir de vergüenza.

—Ya para, no es para que te rías. Idiota.

—Es que… —limpió una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla y no supo si era un residuo de su anterior llanto o una lágrima que expresase alivio y felicidad, claro también podía ser del ataque de risa que estaba teniendo. Trató de calmarse un poco para no fastidiar tanto al albino—nunca creí que serias tan tímido Killua.

—¡Cállate! —llevó sus manos a despeinar sus propios cabellos y luego de arruinar su peinado apuntó con un dedo al contrario—. ¡Eres tan molesto! ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar para evitar confesarme? Y tú, de un segundo a otro, me dices que armaste un plan y que, al parecer, hace mucho tiempo pensabas decírmelo —bajó su dedo, cruzándose de brazos— ¡No tenías por qué tomarte tantas molestias!

Gon frunció levemente el ceño e infló sus mejillas, una mescla entre puchero y enojo.

—¡Pero, Killua, si no fuese por mí nunca nos hubiésemos enterado de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro! —el nombrado entrecerró los ojos— ¡Y eso se debe a que eres muy lento!

No solo Gon estaba cuestionando su decisión de proteger su amistad antes que cualquier cosa, sino también, que se atreviera a decirle que él era más rápido en asuntos amorosos que él, solo aumentaban la vena que sobresalía de su frente.

—¡¿Ahh?!

Para cuando Zoldyck estaba acercándose peligrosamente en dirección a su amigo, para hacer quien sabe qué tipo de violencia, Mito apareció por el marco de la puerta con una actitud positiva interrumpiendo la escena.

—Veo que Gon está mejor.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con complicidad y coordinaron un perfecto pulgar hacia arriba en respuesta a eso.

—Bien, si ya te sientes mejor ven a ayudarme a preparar las cosas para la cena. Hoy Killua nos acompañará y necesitaré manos extras en la cocina.

Los labios de Gon se unieron para formar una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Killua comerás con nosotros? —un suave asentimiento de cabeza lo confirmó e inmediatamente saltó de la cama para colocarse al lado de la mayor para ayudarla en lo que necesite— ¡Preparemos la mejor comida en la historia, Mito- _san_!

La mujer asintió con entusiasmo y antes de que el invitado pudiera decir algo, los dueños del hogar ya habían abandonado el sitio para cumplir con los deberes.

Por más que Killua hubiese preferido hablar y aclarar asuntos respecto a lo ocurrido, no se atrevería a romper el ambiente tan acogedor que ese par le brindaba.

El plan de pasar San Valentín en casa de Gon y con el acompañamiento de Mito en una cena familiar era el mejor plan de todos.

Al final, no pudo evitar contagiarse del buen humor.

—¡Yo pondré la mesa! —alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

•

•

•

—Entonces…

La palabra quedó suspendida en el aire, esperando ser continuada.

—¿Entonces? —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Gon se inclinó con su silla hacia atrás, un poco inquieto, miró hacia el techo mientras el típico día en su vida iniciaba; salón vacío y solo Killua acompañándolo.

Escuchó suspirar al albino con una mescla de cansancio e incomodidad, y pensó que él debía estar pasando por los mismos estados de ánimo.

—No entiendo porque escogiste el día de San Valentín para confesarte.

—Porqué tu odias ese día —contestó aun balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de la silla—. Solo quiero que seas feliz cada segundo de tu vida. ¡Qué disfrutes los trecientos setenta y cinco días del año! —especificó elevando la voz, y los brazos, con alegría.

Killua se removió en su asiento, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos; a pesar de que el otro no lo estuviera viendo.

—En serio eres idiota—dijo—, y muy malo recordando cosas porque un año tiene trecientos sesenta y cinco días. Además, escoger San Valentín es algo muy cliché.

El pelinegro solo pudo reír ante esas palabras de cruda verdad.

—¿Y… por qué escogiste _ChocoRobot_? —aunque luego de pensarlo mejor agregó—: ¿Solo porque es mi favorito?

—Dijiste que odiabas San Valentín porque las chicas no te regalaban _ChocoRobot_ , así que decidí que era mejor opción que te lo diera junto con lo que siento por ti —su expresión denotaba toda la felicidad contenida—. Ahora es un día especial, ¿no?

Y para ese entonces Killua había abandonado su refugio para contemplar esa mirada, esa que hizo que recordara los motivos por los que lo amaba tanto. Se puso de pie, siendo lo menos ruidoso posible se acercó hasta el contrario.

—Gon cualquier chocolate viniendo de ti hubiese sido suficiente —explicó acaparando todo el campo de visión del contrario.

Entonces se atrevió a besarlo nuevamente, en una posición que él definitivamente llamó incomoda y prometiéndose a sí mismo que no se basaría en la película del _Hombre Araña_ como información útil a la hora de besar a alguien estando sus cabezas en posiciones contrarias.

—Killua tú-

—¡Que no te he besado! —argumentó notablemente sonrojado— ¡Solo estoy reabasteciéndome con _ChocoRobot_!

—¡Pero me he lavado los dientes!, ¿cómo puede quedar ese sabor en mis labios?

Ahora solo le quedaba a Gon esperar que el nuevo cargamento de chocolate llegara para que su amigo—futuro novio—no usase esa excusa para cubrir las muestras de afecto.

—Realmente eres muy tímido~

—¡Cá-Cállate!

•••

 **Fin.**


	5. Extra

**Chocolate para Killua**

 _ **Extra.**_

—Killua, ¿cuánto chocolate recibiste ayer?

—No los conté, pero te aseguro que uno fue peor que el otro —recalcó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su celular, su Facebook no se revisaría solo—. ¡Ah eso me recuerda! —pero la anécdota requería tal prioridad que bloqueó el aparato para luego guardarlo en su mochila— Una de las chicas me dio chocolate amargo.

—¿Chocolate amargo?, pero tú odias ese tipo de chocolate —sintió pena por la pobre chica que le regalo eso, seguramente Killua debe haber rechazado rotundamente sus sentimientos.

—¡Sí! Además, tuvo el descaro de decir que era mi chocolate favorito ¿Cómo pudo…? —sus palabras se detuvieron al ver la mirada de… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese meme?

Desbloqueó su celular nuevamente y abrió su Facebook para encontrar la imagen. Miró la pantalla y luego al chico.

—¿Gon, está bien? Tienes una cara de _Poker_ tan épica que podría hacer un meme contigo— bromeó, pero su jovial risa no contagió del mismo ánimo al contrario.

—De casualidad, ¿esa chica fue Retz?

—Ah —exclamó levemente sorprendido— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Oh no…—el chico rápidamente se puso de pie—¡Killua no te enojes con ella por favor! —pidió con el arrepentimiento plasmado en cada milímetro de su rostro— ¡Es mi culpa que te regalara ese chocolate amargo!

—¿A qué te refieres? —como el ambiente se ponía cada vez dramático borró por completo sus muecas felices.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en el que Retz pidió hablar conmigo a solas? —asintió con la cabeza, también recordando sus viejas crisis existenciales con respecto a sus sentimientos y al hecho de que creía que la joven gustaba de Freecss—, ella en realidad quería saber acerca de tu chocolate favorito.

El albino balanceó la cabeza hacia la derecha tratando de hacer encajar las piezas del rompecabezas, y cuando lo hizo se puso de pie, incrédulo.

—¡¿POR ESO ME PREGUNTASTE SI SEGUIRIAMOS SIENDO AMIGOS A PESAR DE QUE FUERAS una MALA PERSONA?! —alzó la voz sin creerse la travesura que Gon le estaba contando. Quería reírse.

—¡SOY UN SER HUMANO DESPRECIABLE! —añadió entre lamentos.

Y al final Killua no pudo aguantar la risa que inundó la habitación. Para él la situación era graciosa y demostraba a qué punto Gon podía llegar; mintió por celos a que Retz lograra conseguir el chocolate y confesarse antes que él.

—Tú sí que eres malvado.

Terminó diciendo una vez la risa paró junto con el dolor de estómago que ocasionó, mientras el contrario parecía esperar que una nota escrita con " _Te perdonamos_ " le cayera del cielo… otra vez.

 _ **• • •**_

 _ **Fin del extra.**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Aprovecharé este espacio para hablarle una ultima vez; de _pantalla a pantalla xd_

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darse un tiempito a ojear esta historia y si está leyendo este mensaje ha llegado al final de estos tres capítulos + el extra _(_ _y me arriesgo a pensar que también la presentación... 👀)_

Admito que este extra resultó más OoC _(también raro)_ que la historia completa, pero el detalle de que Killua se entere de que Gon fue quien le dijo a Retz que le de chocolate amargo quedó sobrante luego de la re-edición y como debía ser contado decidí agregarlo... como extra _:D_

Siento mi alma purificarse al ver que por fin pude escribir algo de HxH, no podría morir en paz si no lo hacía. Ahora mismo estoy en plan:

 _Años de vida: +_ ❤❤❤

Bueno, sin robarle más tiempo me iré despidiendo.

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Y..._

 _¡Nos vemos, quizás, en otra historia!_


End file.
